Question: $ 0\cdot0\cdot 0\cdot 0\cdot 0 = \; ?$
Answer: $0\cdot0\cdot 0\cdot 0\cdot 0$ is $0$ multiplied by itself $5$ times. The base is $0$ The exponent is $5$ $0\cdot0\cdot 0\cdot 0\cdot 0$ is $0$ to the power of $5$ $0\cdot0\cdot 0\cdot 0\cdot 0 = 0^{5}$